


Skype

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Skype, Sweet, Technology, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: While away on a mission, Bucky finally decides to learn what Skype is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for the shitty title oh my gosh and this is roughly edited im sorry about that too!

You adjusted your laptop screen and glances back at the little clock in the corner. It was almost 2 AM for you, but Bucky assured you it was morning by him. You didn’t really know where him and the team were (sometimes stuff was just too sensitive of information and you, the resident nurse for the team, didn’t have approval for it) but it didn’t really matter, as long as you could finally see your loving, smiling boyfriend’s face.

Weeks have passed since you last saw him and while texting and phone calls were adequate, there was just something so special about getting to face him to talk about your days. 

However, convincing Bucky to actually use Skype was a challenge all in its own. He had just began to understand the "moving pictures" (Gifs -- they were gifs) you liked to send him so conducting a video chat felt a bit out of his wheel house. But once you promised him it was safe and the rest of the team offered to help with any technical difficulties, he agreed to give it a try. 

_"If I don’t like it you’re just going to have to stick to sending those — oh, what are those called? Selfies?" Bucky had told you after linking your Skype accounts._

_"Selfies, yeah," You chuckled. "You’re such an old man."_

Your stomach fluttered at the memory remembering how certain he was to show you he was anything but an old man after saying that. 

The familiar dinging of the Skype ringtone brought you out of your scandalous daydream. Your heart jumped — he had actually figured it out (or, at least someone with him had).

Excitedly, you clicked ‘accept’ and within seconds you were greeted by a very scruffy, tired looking Bucky. His hair was an absolute mess and bags were starting to form under his eyes, but nevertheless he had the biggest smile when he saw you.

"Hey, doll," He greeted you with a little wave, as if not really believing you could see him.

"Bucky!" You exclaimed, unable to hold back the wide smile creeping on your lips. Bucky blushed ever so slightly at your excitement. "How are you? How’s everything going?"

"We got some intel today, but stuff’s moving slowly," he explained in the most boring way possible. You learned to get used to this when talking about any mission. He liked to say so little yet so much at once. Next would come the inevitable changing of subject. "You can really see me on this? This is odd."

You chuckled, "I don’t know why you’re so amazed, you guys use video chat all the time."

"Well, yeah," Bucky shrugged. "On super fancy military-grade devices. Didn’t know a civilian laptop had all this power."

You couldn’t help but let a laugh out at that one. The terms and silliness of his statement was just too adorable for you to take him seriously. Watching a hundred something year old in a young adults body maneuver life was something else but you loved him deeply nonetheless.

"Were you able to get it working okay?" You asked. Bucky immediately started shaking his head before you finished the question, which made you shake your head, smiling.

"No way," He said. "Steve helped. Somehow that punk knows way more about computers than me."

"We’re gonna have to pay him for lessons," you joked, trying to suppress your laughing but failing miserably. Bucky just playfully rolled his eyes as your antics.

"If you’re done bullying me about my lack of technological skills, I would like to hear how your day way,"

You readjusted on the bed, getting comfy under the duvet you two usually shared. You were occupying his side of the bed currently, something you did without realization when he was gone. 

"It’s not much work when you guys are gone," you said, trying not to show any longing in your voice. Maybe phone calls were better — when facing you, Bucky could always pick up on any little thing wrong with your demeanor. "I caught up on some paperwork and continued my research. Never realized the number of species this universe could have."

As the resident nurse, you took it upon yourself to learn about any and all species that may roam out there just because you never quite knew what the team could come back with. One day you could be patching up a secret agent and the next it could be a god. You liked your brain to be ready for anything.

Bucky scoffed, "You’re telling me! Feel like it’s something new everyday."

You gave him your warmest, understanding smile. "You know, it is just really good to see you."

"It’s great to see you too, doll," he said, his voice ever so soft. "You know I’ll be home soon, right? Gonna be waiting to patch me up?"

You sighed, knowing the super soldier was reading you once again. Sometimes you hated how he could recognize everything that was wrong and this was one of those times. You didn’t want this to be sappy — in fact, you though this could be less depressing than texting — but really seeing him there and not in bed with you made your heart sigh.

"Of course," you nodded. "Always going to be there for you."

As Bucky was about to make another comment, a yawn you had been trying to suppress made itself known. 

"Someone getting sleepy?" Bucky chuckled as you scooted down in the bed, engulfing yourself in more duvet and pillows.

"Me?" You asked, yawning again. "I’ll be up for hours."

Your boyfriend shook his head, a sly smirk resting on his lips. He shook his head, "You should get to bed, honey."

"No," you protested. "We just got on!"

"I can call you later, honey," he assured you. "We have some work to get to anyways."

You groaned, not wanting to go back to the reality that you’re alone in a normally shared bed, gripping his pillow and side of the duvet as if your life depended on it. It was almost pathetic, but you couldn’t help yourself. You missed him dearly and every mission there was a chance he may not… No, you stopped your brain, you weren’t thinking about it. You would go to bed thinking about what you two would talk about in the morning.

"Okay, babe," you sighed. "I love you. I can’t wait for you to be back in this bed."

He chuckled and nodded, "Trust me, there’s nothing more than I want to be holding you tight. I love you too, doll."


End file.
